survive_the_disastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Version History
This page details the version history of Survive The Disasters 2, with extra information about the Final Demo. (Please note, this is an INCOMPLETE version history. Any help with versions v 1.10 and v 1.11 would be appreciated). * Dates are formatted as MM/DD/YYYY Survive The Disasters 2 (Complete version) v 1.37 - 12/21/2018 Changelog: * New Map: Winterville * New Hyper Disasters: Death Trampoline, Pizza Dude, Pacman Ghosts, Undyne, Meteors, Rising Acid, Nyan Cat, Icicles * New Impossible Disasters (for Hardcore): Murderers, Guest Ambush, Death Trampoline, X-Bomb, Mine Spawn, Press The Button, Slenderman, Bullet Bill (Now replaced by Missile Strike), Kamehameha, Rising Acid, Ghosts, Zerg Lurker * New Orbs: Lovestrike and Mutual-Support * New Badges: An Unfriendly Welcome, Witch Hunter, Death's Bed, Token Hunter and Token Maniac * New tips added * You are now able to sell multiple orbs at once at Orb Exchange * Any local damage that you take, or have caused, or heal others or yourself, the numbers on damage indicator will appear bigger to differentiate from other player's damage or heals * Random Gear: You can buy a random gear for 2,000 coins in the shop regardless of its rank * Updated title screen with new button art * Implemented option to disable spawning with VIP gear and option to hide your Skill Rank * Added server clock. You can see how old the server is by checking Settings * New shop Npcs added * Ring Balloon now display boss HP bar * When there are no survivors left when fighting Giant/King Noob, it will start doing its victory dab animation * Nyan Cat now has audio * Changing music volume in Settings while the song intro playing will no longer have the song loop overlap it * Changing music volume in Settings will no longer replay the song from the beginning of loop * Fog is no longer absent when playing with low graphics * The green fish in Atlantis is no longer radioactive * Green Hill Zone's Hardcore theme containing normal Green Hill Zone textures fixed * Fixed transparency clipping visual in Green Hill Zone * Added bounds to areas you aren't supposed to stand on in Panic Pyramid * Hyper Reaper's homing spikey missile attacks not killing fixed * Fixed Hyper Coil (Gravity) Noobs flying up indefinitely * Fixed Ninjas' attack sometime not registering any damage * Improved player detection from Giant/King Noobs and Giant Zombie, as they won't continuously run on a player * Balanced spawn rate based on player count ratio on Hyper/Normal Guest Ambush * Pacman flickering fixed * Pacman flying up when map parts with weld surfaces are touching him fixed * Pacman Ghosts sometimes leaving the map is fixed * Press The Button's button being invisible is fixed * Hugging the pillars on Hammer Eggman when arrows hit you and not taking any damage is fixed * Slime Gun's projectile not going through user's accessories is fixed * Enemies with ForceField being affected by Frostbite and Venom Shank is fixed * Fixed Healing Staff not healing players when the strike hits their accessory or gear * Fixed Lightning Staff + GM Sword's lightning strike not attacking enemies when the strike hits their accessory or gear * Unequipping a throwing-star gear right after throwing a projectile not dealing any damage fixed * Mobile: Not being able to move the camera with hold-touch while wielding any throwing-star gear is fixed * Resetting in Token Hunt no longer can have falling body parts collect tokens * Wearing large hats or using swords no longer extends your hurtbox * Players no longer get damage spammed from 1-hit KO move after death * Improvement to anti-cheat detection * Fog combination in Multi-Disasters has been updated, now disasters with no fog will weaken the fog * Click hint images on shop has been redesigned to have a unique indicator * Token Hunt A/B map updated * Undyne updated * Thief disaster is updated while being renamed to Thieves * Pacman Ghosts rescripted to move with CFrame method instead of using body movers. * Skill Rating additional penalty loss * Adjusted some disaster multi-combos due to difficulty, unfairness and unfitting combos * Skill Rating adjustments (Silver 40, Gold 100, Platinum 300, Diamond 900, Master 2300) * Volcano and Pizza Dude is blacklisted from Mystery Disaster * Bonus Rounds now only occur after a fixed amount of rounds (28) instead of being chosen randomly * Acid Depths slightly teeny tiny bit expanded * Killing bosses in Mystery Disaster now ends the round * Slight buff to Giant/King Noob's explosive attack * Slight buff to coin payouts to Hyper Disaster, Impossible Disaster, and Multi-Disasters * Supporter bonus buffed by 50% * Token-to-Coins amount in Token Hunt has been buffed. (5, 10, 25) -> (8, 16, 32) * Hoops-to-Coins amount in Falling Hoops has been buffed. (10, 25, 50) -> (16,32,64) * Frostbite Orb chance increased from 1/5 to 1/4 * Regen Coil heal rate nerfed from 1 second to 1.2 second * Extra Bandages upgrade nerfed (8, 16, 24, 32, 40) -> (5,10, 15, 20, 25) * Ring Balloon's health nerfed from 20,000 to 10,000. Bloxxer award remains the same * Pizza Dude's fire rate nerfed from 1 second to 1.2 second * Thunderstorm now randomly selective attacks player on the 6th strike than the 4th while also waiting 2.5 extra seconds before the first strike hits * Yojimbo's dash attack lowered from 100 dmg to 80 dmg * Ego Expander growth on Pizza Dude is significantly lowered. * Removed Minions * Removed Notifier toggle option v 1.36 - 8/1/2018 Changelog: * Fixed a bug where Death Bomb's chance could be rolled twice when bloxxing an enemy using Doom's Touch. * Fixed a bug where Venom-Shank effect can be stacked, causing the enemy to be permanently green. * Buffed Venom-Shank's poison chance from 1/10 to 1/4. * Buffed Venom-Shank damage by a bit. * Venom-Shank now hits twice as fast. * A "Poisoned!" status now display on enemies when they are affected by Venom-Shank. * New "Time Ban" system for cheaters. * Resetting or dying in Bonus Rounds no longer opts you out of round, making you capable of still bloxxing enemies and not having a red portrait. * Survivals and Total Rounds played are not added in Bonus rounds. * Hyper Coil Noobs spawning normal Coil Noobs fixed. * Bonus Rounds no longer occur in Mystery Disaster. * Icicles, Fire Breath and Hyper Black Mage buffed. * Orb balances (Frostbite,Death Bomb, Ego Expander, Cloak, Metabolism). * New "Supporter" bonus for healing allies. * Intermission time shortened to 60 seconds from previous 75. * Redcliff Warriors and Overseer Soldiers attacking even whey they died fixed. * Fixed Ringsplosion Orbs making very loud ring loss sound effect. * Ranged weapons damage nerfs: ** Electric Ninja Stars: From 18 to 17 ** Shadow Ninja Stars: From 20 to 19 ** Neon Laser Gun: From 20 to 19 ** Golden Ninja Stars: From 44 to 41 * For Version 1.365, click here. v 1.35 - 7/22/2018 Additions: * New Disaster: Pizza Dude. * New Hyper Disaster counterparts for Black Mage and Murderers. * New Orb: Ringsplosion. * New navigation buttons for UI added for Xbox players. Changes and Fixes: * Cake being able to damage you when its health is 0 fixed. * Murderers being able to throw knives after being bloxxed fixed. * Other humanoid disasters being able to damage you after being bloxxed fixed. * Icicles not spawning sometimes fixed. * Forgotten Hyper Redcliff Warriors added in index. * Fixed when gear images in shop go crazy when navigating too fast. * Few Orb upgrade balances (Quick Dash, Flame Tongue, Critical Aim and Bosshunter). * Swords no longer have weight as Arthur's Sword upgrade affects character physics. * Explosions will now do 100 damage when you're in its range (This is added in hopes that 'ghosting' glitch will occur less). * Murderers now spawn 4 murderers instead of 3. * Murderers health increased from 400 to 600. * Sighters damage buffed from 16 to 18. * Hyper Press the Button kill area spawn time increased from 3 seconds to 4. v 1.34 - 7/2/2018 Additions: * New skill rank called Masters. * Its own badge was also added, like other skill ranks. * New Bonus Round variation for Token Hunt, called "Token Hunt B". * New map themes for Green Hill Zone, Frenzy Factory, Machine Madness, Molten Metal, Acid Depths, and Galantasy. * New Hyper Disaster variations for Mine Spawn, Kamehameha, Bombers, Cake, Redcliff Warriors and Guest Ambush. Changes and Fixes: * Crimson map theme for Moonbase and Spooksville have been moved to Hardcore, which means they will now not appear in normal game. * Changes to some disasters. * Slight adjustments with skill rating threshold (Silver: 45, Gold: 130, Platinum: 330, Diamond: 930, Master: 2330). * Streaks will no longer be added or deducted on Bonus Rounds. * Molten Metal was updated. * Guest Ambush and Tornado were updated. * Buffed lower tier weapon DPS. * Slight buff on Gravity Coil and Fusion Coil. * Set AmbientReverb back to NoReverb, to remove unnecessary echo with game audio. [https://survive-the-disasters-2-wiki.wikia.com/wiki/Version_1.33 v 1.33] '- 6/18/2018' Additions: * New Disasters: Icicles. * New Hyper Disasters: Alexnewtron * Pacifist mode now has the Orb Gachapon shop enabled. * Orb particles returned with new appearance. Changes and Fixes: * Some AI disasters now jump if there is something blocking them * Gravity Coil and Fusion Coil now has an Anti-Gravity strength bar. Jumping too many times will lower the strength of the coil. Not using coil or not jumping too much will replenish the power * Hyper Disaster coins are now multiplied by 1.5 by normal disaster coins, while Impossible Disaster multiplied by 2. * Gamepasses are no longer give you same gear multiple times. * Fixed graphical bug where some text labels won't show. v 1.32 - 6/11/2018 Additions: * New Hyper Disasters: Alien Invasion, Polyhex and Soccer Balls. * Server now announces some general tips and when player obtains an Epic or a higher tier orb. * The buttons on "Achievements & Stats" menu now function, showing all badges you've collected or haven't collected. Changes, Fixes, Buffs, Nerfs and Removals: * Fog fading is now client-sided * Coin purchase limit will be increased to 25. * Hit detection in Alien Invasion will be improved. * An unnecessary particle when taking damage from aliens will be removed (for low health). * Nerfed Hyper Press The Button. * Fixed bug where players can buy the same gear multiple times * Giant Zombie's walkspeed and goo buffed. * Excessive particles are reduced on electrical wires in Frenzy Factory * There is a chance an explosion will delete parts. * Fixed Zerg Lurker for not attacking grounded players when nearest target is away from its vertical. * Other fixes to prevent shop NPC's from being bloxxed. v 1.31 - 4/10/2018 Additions: * A new achievement called "Close Call". * Players can now sell orbs for coins in the Exchange section. * Players now award 10% of the disaster reward and half of your bloxxer award if dead. * New Hyper Disasters: Raining Tacos, Slenderman, Missile Launcher, Coil Noobs, Acid Rain and Press The Button. Changes and Fixes: * Stonetroid can now lose health. * Mr. Happy was updated. * Orb Gachapon spin price reduced to 500. * Gachapon orbs chances changed. v 1.30 - 2/12/2018 Additions: * New game mode: Pacifist (for C rank players only) * Global Leaderboard for Highest Streak in Pacifist mode. * New badges: Skill ranks and survival streak for Pacifist. * Added more information in Achievement & Stats (Pacifist and Hardcore survivals, Highest Streak and Rounds played, including skill rating) * Fusion Coil now S-rank gear replaced with Game Master's Coil. No changes for the gamepass. Changes, Fixes and Buffs: * Memos displayed in alphabetical order. Including the memos that is not collected. * Memos descriptions changes. * Fixed and Nerfed disasters: Flash Flood, Thunderstorm, Mr. Happy and Raining Tacos. * Fixed shop GUIs moving to odd position. * Removed cool-down opening Global Leaderboard, as usernames load faster. * Auto Heal upgrade increased to 1.5 seconds * Ring Balloon fixed. * Skill ranks requirements changes. * Disaster award balances. * Removed forgotten leaderboard timer for Pacifist mode. v 1.29 - 2/6/2018 Additions: * Returning UI Scale option. * Skill ranks added to your performance. * 2 new songs added to Moonbase (Morning themed) Changes and fixes: * Changes maps: Home Sweet Home, Moonbase and Spooksville. (All provide new shelters) * Disabled maps: Winterville and Candy Cloud. (prior to Thunderstorm disaster) * Some disasters balanced. * Epic Duck is no longer a boss. * All bosses' health buffed. 'v 1.28 - 1/26/2018' Additions: * Common orb added (Damage Boost). * Neon Laser Gun added to the shop. * New songs added to Galantasy (Pink & Purple themed) and Dandy Desert (Daytime). * Delay added between removing orb upgrade and pressing Yes to prevent players deleting their upgrade. Fixes, Changes, Buffs and Nerfs: * Fixed Disasters: Giant Zombie, Mr. Happy and Zerg Lurker. * Fixed Maps: Winterville. * Map Vote UI scales properly. * Fixed Gears: Crossbow. * Some disasters balanced. * Some memo descriptions changes. * Changes background maps: Castle Gardens provide new features, while Plastic Palace and Dandy Desert provide shelters and new features. * Critical Aim buffed and Damage Boost nerfed. Headshots awarded more than bodyshots. * Take Aim and Enemy Experience badges updated to make easier to obtain. * Epic Katana's dash walkspeed and Quick Dash upgrade nerfed. * Epic Sauce's duration increased to 6 seconds, while reload time increased to 12 seconds. * Shadow Ninja Stars and Golden Ninja Stars cost reduced. v 1.27 - 1/22/2018 Additions: * New map theme: Acid Depths (crystal themed). * Added makeover structure of the map: Acid Depths * Added song to the Frenzy Factory. * Extra info about other gears in shop added. Changes and Fixes: * Reduced chances of certain Danger Modes. * Updated map: Frenzy Factory. * Fixed giant disasters glitch outside of the map. * Nerfed/buffed and changes disasters: Sandstorm, Thunderstorm and Slenderman. * Some minor fixes. v 1.26 - 1/16/2018 Additions: * New gear: Healing Staff * New disasters: Mr. Happy and Thunderstorm. Changes and fixes: * Some disasters are buffed Slenderman, Zombies, Murderers, Shurikens, Hyper Reaper, Undyne, Nyan Cat, and Alien Invasion. * UI scale is now universal. * Boss Health GUI is properly spaced above all boss's heads. * Darkheart no longer absorb health from bloxxed enemy. * For the description about version 1.265 click here v 1.25 - 12/20/2017 Additions: * New Disaster: Volcano * New Hyper Disasters: Sandstorm, Volcano, Giant Noob, Ninjas and Zombies. * Snow particle added * Collision groups added * Boss Battle message added * Shop notifiers added Changes and Fixes: * GUI map changes changed * Some disasters changes and polish * Conveyor belts animation added in Machine Madness. * Some disasters including gears have christmas themed. * New platforms added in Atlantis. * Christmas themed map: Green Hill Zone and City Park. * Intermission time increased to 75 seconds. * Changes gear cost in the shop. 'v 1.24 - 11/01/2017' Additions: *Shadow Ninja Stars added to the shop (S2 Rank) *Golden Ninja Stars added to the shop (S8 Rank) Fixes/Changes: *First Aid Kit aim fixed *"GO" Sign in Token Hunt fixed finally *Fixed neon bricks being impossible to see in fog *Giant Zombie is now a boss *Hyper Illumina now has bloxxer points *Big Head Orb renamed to Ego Expander *Ego Expander is now less extreme on some enemies *Mist particles improved in Spooksville Removals/Nerfs: *Game Master Stars removed from shop *Tix Defense tix bag health nerfed from 1500hp to 1250hp *Teamwork Triumph reward lowered 'v 1.23 - 10/06/2017' * New Disaster: Slenderman * Meteors Disaster readded * Fixed Black Mage's staff showing incorrect element * Fixed Gravity Coil launching yourself to the sky endlessly when losing body parts * Added some decorated Disasters * Halloween-themed Maps * Added Pumpkin Bucket 'v 1.22 - 9/12/2017' * New Map: Machine Madness * New Hyper Disasters: Get Down, Shurikens, and Crimson Balrog * New Gear: First Aid Kit * New Orb: Extra Bandages * New Badge: Deadly Horseback Ride * Disaster Balances, Changes and Fixes * Fixed BOSSHUNTER + CRITICAL AIM not stacking * Global Leaderboard Reset 'v 1.21' - 6/13/2017' *New Bonus Rounds *New Disasters *Fixes and changes *Health buffs for few Disasters '''v 1.20 - 4/2/2017' *Game Master Coil and Game Master Stars have been added to shop *"Frenzy Factory" is now an official map (others still need to be optimized) *Shop items prices reduced *EXP requirements greatly reduced *"Ego Expander 2400" orb is now an official orb, renamed to "Big Head" *Gachapon spin price reduced from 1500 to 1000 coins *Save data returned v 1.19 - 3/18/2017 *Spiked Walls no longer push debris into the center *Spiked Walls now have correct hitboxes *Streak rewards increased: **150x: 10,000 > 15,000 Coins **200x: 10,000 > 20,000 Coins **250x: 10,000 > 25,000 Coins v 1.18 - 3/10/2017 *Hyper Reaper updated *Winterville and Castle Gardens updated *Few memo fixes *Fire Breath's flamethrower damage reduced from 100 to 60 *Fire Breath's missile explosions no longer damages when near it Both Fire Breath nerfs apply to the Hyper version. v 1.17 - 3/8/2017 *Lowered chance for Danger Modes from 14% to 12% *Lowered chance for Triple Threats (See Danger Modes) (33% to 25% when multi-disaster danger mode occurs) *Nerfed Stonetroid and Tetris *Hyper Rising Lava added v 1.16 - 3/5/2017 *Shop item prices greatly reduced *EXP requirements reduced v 1.15 - 2/12/2017 *New Disaster: Stonetroid *Exp curve reduced by 20% *Shop item prices reduced *You now spawn with gamepass items *Rank requirements reverted *Game Master's Sword and Epic Katana dash speed buffed v 1.14 - 2/9/2017 *New Disaster: Get Down *Buffed: Sighters, Hyper Sighters, ALL boss health v 1.13 - 2/7/2017 *9 extra levels for S-Rank added (S.II, S.III, S.IV etc) *Rank requirements for all gear removed *Super VIP now discounts 50% instead of 30% *Game Master's Sword pass now discounts 70% instead of 50% *"ASTERIA - Welcome to ChewChew Island" song added to Candy Cloud *Fixed leaderboard toggle v 1.12 - 2/6/2017 *Toggle to hide part of the leaderboard *Memo Gui fixed *'Karma' orb upgrade now applies to Guest Ambush, Alexnewtron, and Wolven Footsoldiers v. 1.0.9 - 1/5/2017 *Auto-save fixed *"Ghost orb" from rolling Gachapon fixed *Hyper Bullet Bill (Now replaced by Missile Strike) added *Bullet Bill memo added *Buffed Hyper Reaper *Buffed Sighters and Hyper Sighters *Microtransactions enabled *Upgrades nerfed. Upgrades may need more nerfing. v. 1.0.8 - 1/4/2017 (no changelogs on this version) v. 1.0.5 - 1/3/2017 *Fusion Coil is now upgradable with ONLY Speedy Coil and Anti-Gravity *Global Leaderboard disabled for now *Player Points added! v. 1.0.0 - 12/30/2016 *Game Released! Survive The Disasters 2 (Final Demo) [ 12/22/16 ] *'Plane Crash' replaced with Bullet Bill *Fixed Acid Rain *Fixed Robbed award when losing *Fixed music silence when Last One Standing or Cruel Defeat occurs *Reaper Balrog's projectile now uses CFrame method, instead of laggy body movers that results in unfair deaths *Shuriken gears should hit targets more consistently [ 12/15/16 ] *Data reset! :( *Hyper Terran Ghost, Ghosts, and Flash Flood *Enemies reward more coins *Gear cost increased *Applying upgrades increase gear cost *VIP now discounts 25%, Super VIP; 50%, GM Sword; 25% *Meteor Disaster fix *Brand new EXP system for ranking up *'Critical Aim' upgrade implemented *'Dark Touch' and Invinicibility upgrades removed *Black Ninja Stars finally loads upgrades, instead of Electric Ninja Stars! *Deleting upgrade slots *Exchange system for trading orbs for higher tier [ 9/17/16 ] *HOME SWEET HOME map added *ATLANTIS, MOONBASE, DESERT map updated *CHRISTMAS map replaced with new WINTERVILLE map *ANIMAL CROSSING, CHECKERS, SWEET MOUNTAIN, MUSHROOM FOREST map removed [ 6/9/2016 ] ' *Change: You can only have S-Rank when you have over 1K survivals *Your rank depends on your Survival Rate, while having more survivals boosts your score. '[ 6/7/2016 ] *Stat reset. Expect more... *Rank is now based on your Survival Rate and Total Survivals (Your rank now determines your skill!) [ 4/11/2016 ] *Under the mute button displays current song playing *Removed damaged health on respawn *Changes to Test Map music [ 4/2/2016 ] Play this version *It's Back! [ 3/23/2016 ] *Random updates on random stuff [ 3/20/2016 ] *Pizza gear *Moonbase map from Disasters 2 (Two new themes) *Gaster Blasters updated *A new Triple Threat combo along with 4 new Double Trouble (See Danger Modes) combos *New theme for Checkers map *Mute button fixed *Disasters no longer repeat in a map *'Forest' map updated a bit [ 3/17/2016 ] *Respawning will leave you with 50 health *Other disaster buffs and nerfs *Damage applied by being close to explosions (Fire Breath and Time Bombs) *Gears and price balance and tweaks (Food gears properly heal now) (Healing and taking damage will be more crucial in this game) [ 3/14/2016 ] * 'Zombies' buffed * 'Alien Invasion' updated * New custom leaderboard (WIP) [ 3/7/2016 ] *Made corrupter less noisy (corrupter disabled for now) *Acid Rain updated [ 8/12/2015 ] * Multiplier resetting fixed in Minigames (new servers) * Minigames are now a chosen chance along with other danger modes, so gameplay does not get repetitive [ 7/30/2015 ] * More theme songs for Triple Threat and Double Trouble * More Triple Threat and Double Trouble combos [ 7/14/2015 ] * Fixed Acid Rain * Patched 'Invincible' wall for Barrier Eggman * Acid Rain cover reliability in Galaxy and Green Hill Zone map * New theme for Galaxy map! * Galaxy map updated * Ninja Stars no longer triggers Illumina * NEW Minigame! Tix Defense! * All VIP items are now discounted by 50%, instead of 30% * Super VIP now discounts Epic Katana * Silver Ninja Star now discounts Ninja Stars * Ninja Stars buffed [ 7/10/2015 ] * Token Hunt B is less hazardous * Updated Moonbase map * Ninja Stars buffed * Hyper Barrier Eggman and Hyper Bombers give correct amount of coins [ 7/8/2015 ] * Fixed disconnecting issues with Hammer Eggman and Barrier Eggman * There are now semi-final rounds. Semi-final rounds will either choose Triple Threat, Double Trouble, Mystery Disaster or Hyper Disaster. Final rounds will always be minigames! [ 7/3/2015 ] * Minigame Mode * Minigame: Token Hunt A & B * New damage mechanic! You will not be damaged multiple times when touching a hitbox/projectile. Damage cooldown is a second. (i.e Hammer Eggman's Arrow, Spikes in Token Hunts) * Improved 'cover' mechanic for Acid Rain. (only Atlantis map you can be safe from Acid Rain, so far) More survival reliability. * Green Hill Zone map from Disasters One (later will be revamped), Green Grove map removed * Raining Tacos, Shoop Da Whoop, Time Bombs, Bomber, Shurikens as new disasters! * Double Trouble mode. [ 5/6/2015 ] * Hyper Disaster: 'Missile Launcher' * Hyper Disaster: 'Barrier Eggman' nerfed [ 4/30/2015 ] * Final Multiplier bonus * New combo for 'Tetris' [ 4/24/2015 ] * New Tripe Threat: Missile Launcher, Meteors, and Dynamites * New Map: Moonbase * Fire Breath's missile explosion radius is now 4 studs instead of 5. Gives 37 coins instead of 32. * Hyper Fire Breath shoots 6 missiles instead of 7. Fire rate lowered. * Side achievements that give you extra coins (Last One Standing, Teamwork Triumph, The Fool, Cruel Defeat) * New Disaster: X-Bomb (Smash 4/Kid Icarus) * New Disaster: Ghosts (Pacman) * New Disaster: Fire Breath (Knuckle's Angel Island Act 1 Boss) * New Mode: Hyper Disaster * New Gear: Ninja Star [ 4/15/2015 ] * All prices have been lowered, and RANK / upgrade powerups have been nerfed. Category:Mechanics